1. Field
This present disclosure relates generally to user interfaces that are centered about a user's preferred group of contacts on a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular telephones have become common communication tools in modern society. A wide variety of handset styles are available such as the “clam shell” flip-style cellular telephones, the non-flip or “candy-bar” style cellular telephones, and other cellular telephones with pivoting displays. While the internal designs of the cellular telephones may be quite different, each is generally designed ergonomically for maximum convenience and comfort. A variety of button and selector key configurations are also available, some with ergonomic design in mind and others with enhanced specialized functionality. Each cellular telephone has its own style and functional features that provide a unique set of user experiences.
Many modern cellular telephone devices also incorporate organizational tools that have traditionally been found in personal information managers or PIMs. Examples of PIM functionalities that may be incorporated into cellular telephone devices include personal call lists, business contact call lists, phone book information, calendars, personal reminders and other information. Moreover, the popularity of certain tools and functionalities traditionally associated with non-telecommunications devices, such as digital still and video cameras, MP3 players, and computers (with applications including e-mail, instant text messaging and photo messaging), have increased the interest in providing cellular telephone devices incorporating a wide variety of non-telecommunications functions.
The present disclosure has evaluated and contemplated a variety of these and other functions to provide a user interface system with ease of use that is centered about a user's preferred group of contacts. The group centered user interface is very useful in mobile or portable electronic devices such as cellular communication devices, PDAs, PIMs, as well as other devices. Moreover, the present disclosure contemplates that special billing systems may be applied to the group of contacts.